


Better than Coffee.

by voltaireontoast



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltaireontoast/pseuds/voltaireontoast





	Better than Coffee.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oyster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oyster/gifts).



"Hello Control." A familiar head popped around Control's door, followed by rather familiar shoulders, a slightly skew-wiff tie and a badly fitting suit.

"Hello Tony." Control knew perfectly well why he was here, because he _wouldn't_ be a very good Head of the Secret Service if he didn't know what his own men were doing, would he?

"Valerie said you wanted me. I would have brought some coffee, but she said it was rather urgent."

"It is _rather_ urgent, yes, Tony."

"Should it be something to worry about?"

"Oh, no, Tony. Quite the opposite. I hear you and H Branch had quite the success with those rocks near the duck feeding pond."

Tony brightened up considerably when this was mentioned, "Well, yes, Control. In fact, we had quite the splendid luck that the pond we had placed our new microphones in rocks near was the exact same pond where the KGB agents met. Quite a stroke of fortune, Control."

"Yes. You'd think they would have been put off by our agents sneaking around the edge of a pond, putting rocks down everywhere, but our boys must have done a very good job."

"Oh, yes, Control. I made sure of it. I was very impressed with how good they were at putting down rocks without being noticed. I don't think I could put a rock down with that kind of precision and stealth."

"Now, Tony, don't do yourself down, you all did exceptionally well in this mission. The Minister is exceptionally pleased with me. Which, of course, means that I should be exceptionally pleased with you. It's rather important we catch these KGB agents, of course."

"Of course, Control."

"I believe it's in order that you should have _some_ kind of reward for a job well done, Tony."

"A cup of coffee, Control?"

"Well, Tony, yes, but I think this is slightly more important than just a cup of coffee."

Tony is entirely puzzled for a moment, wonders what he could ask for _beyond_ a cup of coffee and stares a little blankly at Control before asking, "Well, what is it as important as?"

"Anything you want, Tony."

"Anything?"

Not even the hint of a frustrated sigh from Control, "Yes, Tony."

He ran his hand through his hair and puzzles for a few further minutes over what he could ask for, staring up at the ceiling and clearly running through a few options in his head, one of which, admittedly, is 'a cup of tea' or, in a more outlandish thought, 'a cup of hot chocolate'. In the end, though, he comes out with the most unexpected of all his thoughts and says, quite plainly, "Well, Control, if you really mean anything. I'd quite like some sex."

To say this wasn't met with a stare would be an understatement, as Control was used to spies and their odd little whims, but he hadn't quite expected Tony to conform to them, but he shrugged and answered, quite honestly, "I'm sure that can be arranged. Valerie could probably arrange an... well, she could probably arrange it."

"Oh no, Control, I thought you meant from... well, you. A personal touch, that kind of thing. I always thought they made the best gifts."  
Control's mouth formed into a perfect 'O' at this realisation. "Well, Tony. I _did_ say anything."

Tony hadn't expected him to agree, actually, and he certainly wasn't sure where such a request came from. He certainly didn't expect either of them to be quite so direct about it, but, on reflection, direct was what they did best. Neither was he sure, when he looked up, when exactly Control had calmly got up, removed his waistcoat and started loosening his tie.

In fact, Tony was still staring when Control raised an expectant eyebrow at him, now only in his shirtsleeves, as if he was supposed to be _doing_ something. "Now, Tony, come on... It's very simple."

With this, Control grabbed him by his tie and pulled him into a firm kiss, pressing his lips hard against Tony's and the surprise finally broke in his mind, and he quickly realised that he should _get on_ with it. He pulled some of his own clothes off, tossing his jacket hastily to the floor of the office, then decided, in the hot flurry of his mind, that the shirt wasn't too important, and started working on Control's belt.  
Control seemed distinctly pleased that Tony was taking control, and was quite content to let him. Sometimes it paid _not_ to be Control. He gasped against the kiss a little frantically, then moved back against his desk, his hand scrambling for balance and knocking off an empty coffee cup. Tony, once he was prompted, was pretty quick off the mark, Control noticed, and his hands were soon pushing his boss' trousers down to his ankles. He was not a man to be disturbed on a mission, and was... well, incredibly direct.

With a slight gasp, Control felt Tony's hand around his cock, but only for a brief moment... almost as if he was teasing him. It wasn't quite what Control had expected, and although surprises were often not welcome in his line of work, this was quite a pleasant one. He watched that hand, wanting to feel it against his skin once more, make its way to Tony's own belt, quickly ridding himself of his own trousers and then there was another moment where Tony just _stared_ at Control, but it wasn't blankly at all, it wasn't quite like before, there were years of pent up desire behind that stare, rather than confusion. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't have to prompt him at all, now, Tony knew exactly what he was doing. In fact, as Tony's lips pressed to his neck and he ran his hands slowly down his chest, then whispered against his ear to turn around and face the desk, he was very sure that he wasn't in control at all right now. Tony was, and it was an unusual position to be in for Control.

But, as he did it, the slight hand of Tony's was back on his cock, and he was grateful for it, almost. He had agreed to it simply because, well, he'd offered, but now was coming to enjoy it and want it desperately more and more himself, and when he finally, after a little awkward fumbling which was par de course on the sixth floor of the Secret Service, felt Tony's erection press against him, then thrust inside him, and quite hard, he knew he was letting him have control in more ways than one. He groaned deeply, and Tony's matched it, his hand quickly coming around his body to find Control's cock, moving it frantically in time with his hips. He pressed his body hard and fast against Control's not really taking much time to contemplate it, just acting on his base desire to fuck him and fuck him hard. Not that Control could begrudge him that desire, because it was pretty much all he wanted himself at this point. He didn't care too much that the desk was pressing as hard against him from one side as Tony was from the other, nor that his pens and stopwatch and all sorts of other items were falling off the desk to join the empty coffee cup. This was distinctly in the moment, and not something spies got to do often. There was a lot of thinking ahead, a lot of planning, a lot of watching and waiting, but this was the exact opposite of that, and perhaps it was only right that Tony was in control.   
Although, it reached a certain point, after their skin had been pressed together, hot and sweaty, where neither of them were really in control anymore. It all just became a desperate desire to reach a climax, and together. Their groans and grunts were, for a while, a little muted for the sake of being in Control's office, but this self control soon left them and it grew in desperation until each came hard and fast, without much consideration for anything except the sheer euphoria.

Minutes later, when they were casually, and virtually wordlessly, redressing themselves, Tony glanced over at Control and said, quite calmly, "So, that cup of coffee, then?"


End file.
